


Got my eyes on the face of the Danger in you

by RushingWonder



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Crushes, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Food, Gen, Sarcasm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingWonder/pseuds/RushingWonder
Summary: For once she's following in different footsteps, Sabrina and Ambrose come to mind. Seeking out danger was always for everyone else, not for her.





	1. A Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little something I started when the idea of this pairing of Hilda and Mary. I know, no one is asking for it, but I needed to write this. Along with a possible 3some story...but lets leave that in my dirty mind.
> 
> This story has no Beta and I don't own the rights to CAOS. Please enjoy and I love feedback, so comments are amazing. This story has a lot of dark humor and food.

She waits for the night to fall before she makes her way to the edge of the woods, before she leaves the safety of the magical barrier of their lands, and the safety of the numbers of her family.

In these woods it's one for themselves and she knows tonight she is alone in this.

The woods are silent as she walks quietly, she chooses not to fly, least she be seen. But the woods offer her plenty of opportunities to die before she meets her utter death tonight.

These aren't woods she doesn't know at least not all of it. She knows the best spots to get honey and the finest bushes for wild mushrooms and berries, lest she forget where the syrup comes thick from the trees and she uses that in her finest of syrups for breakfasts. Even in the dark she can figure out where to go, she thinks it has something to with magical connections and the woods, Greendale especially.

Or, maybe it has to do with death, Hilda never did understand why, or maybe she did understand, death and destruction was a Spellman family trait after all. They'd all tried to escape it and nothing good comes to them, maybe that's way she's decided to run towards it.

Hilda baby of the family to some, pin to punish to others, lonely to herself. For once she's following in different footsteps, Sabrina and Ambrose come to mind. Seeking out danger was always for everyone else, not for her.

But... _tonight_ she seeks to change that.

She makes her way closer to the river and she can hear the woods change, feel the change of the magic, something, something dark lurks here, maybe something that shouldn't be here. She can see smoke, she can feel the magic change here on her skin, this isn't her usual kind of magic, even though she's faced death many of times, this is something sinister. The magic here moves like heavy sand in your hand, slowly falling around you.

Yet, when she gets closer to the door of the cottage, she isn't afraid of the energy here. She doesn't flinch at the sound of the crow above her, it's been trailing her for a while, silent, but following her. The earth here is different, rich with something that isn't exactly right or wrong. She can hear noise coming from inside, she can see enchantments, feel the ones on the door, the trees surrounding her, the cottage as a whole, something.... _thing_ lives here.

As she prepares to knock, she slides the cookies on the tray she bought, she knows to come with extra to offer. She raises her hand and before it lands the door it pulled open.

"And what do I owe for this lovely visit?" There it is. Standing there in all lush green, like she came from the forest herself.

Hilda tries to smile invitingly, even though she is still standing outside, she almost chokes on the words, "I...I...bought you some lovely cookies," She doesn't look at the woman too long, least her eyes wonder to places they shouldn't.

Ms. Wardwell isn't impressed, she can see it, feel it. Whatever this creature is, it isn't easily amused, not by her at least.

"Well whatever you bought smells good, come in, let's eat."

This thing steps aside for her and she smiles.

"Snickerdoodles and sugar cookies," Hilda says excitingly, at least she knows how to do one thing correctly.  

"Sure, the cookies smell good too."

Hilda doesn't flinch when the door closes behind her.


	2. Snickerdoodles and Sugar Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Mary make something like a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back for chapter two! 
> 
> Part of the idea if this comes from the fact I've only noticed Madame Satan eating Male flesh and sweets. That's it. She clearly is a picky eater. 
> 
> Again I dont own this show or its characters. 
> 
> This story currently has no beta.

Hilda doesn't have to wait long to learn some things. The place is cleaner than she expected, well kept, and not a single thing out of place.  Mary offers her a seat and a smile, taking the cookie tray and placing it on the table.

 

"I came here to talk," Hilda says, she settles into her chair, looking around the space. 

 

"Can I offer you anything Ms. Spellman?"

 

"Tea and Hilda is fine, we know each other."

 

Ms. Wardwell smiles, in a way that Hilda isn't use to, it's all teeth and jarring eyes, she's reminded of Zelda, but actually scarier. But Hilda knew it she could handle Zelda to some degree she wouldn't do so bad here. 

 

"Do we really know each other? I mean you came here for answers."

 

"I knew Mary Wardell before this,” Hilda says. She'd met Mary several times in Sabrina's school and this thing isn't her, “Before you took over her body or mind or _soul_.”

 

She watches the other woman’s face and tries to not let it show, she's slightly afraid of being here. She came here blindly, completely unsure of what she facing and attempting to take some sort of action. She didn't think Mary Wardell was dead, but she definitely knew she wasn't all the way here and whatever was in her body was having fun. Mary had changed and that was what made her uneasy.  

 

Hilda watches her walk away, keeps her eyes off her feet in heels, away from her calves and thighs, and focuses on thick  hair and a smooth back as the woman goes to make tea. Legs Mary never showed off and hair that was ways up. 

 

"I came here for answers, you are right," Hilda says, hoping she's loud enough for Mary to hear. She giggles a little, "Nothing...nothing bad I promise."

 

And it was the truth, while she suspected something had taken Mary's life, she didn't know who or what and that thing was now involved with her family, she wanted things to be civil as possible.  

 

And she knows the woman hears her, she watches as she pours hot water, gets out an old, but nice looking tea set and sets it all down in front of her. Hilda unwraps her cookie tray and pushes it toward Mary before she smiles as the woman sits across from her. 

 

"So how is the Church?"

 

"I'm excommunicated now," Hilda says. She glances down to make her tea and get a cookie. 

 

"I'm so sorry." 

 

Hilda keeps her face happy and clear, trying not to let it show how she really feels, it's hard and she knows Mary can sense it. Her own tone of sorry short of compassion, Hilda doesn't deny the fact the thing probably is pitying her. 

 

"But I thought me and you could be friends, friendly with each other, we have some things in common."

 

"Do you really think I'm an excommunicated witch? Are we going to act like I'm the real Mary Wardwell?"

 

Hilda looks at Mary and she means really looks, she's met this woman before, this isn't the same person from school meetings, this is something different, someone different. At least Mary doesn't lie to her, which she can appreciate. 

 

"I may not be Zelda or Edward, but I am a Spellmen and I know magic when I see it,"

 

"And what do you see?"

 

Hilda can see a lot of things, she can see blue eyes clear and open, she can see the smirk on the woman’s face, she can even see the cleavage clearly meant for someone else, but what she can also see is the aura of dark magic. Not bad, but dark, different especially from her own. 

 

"I don't know exactly," She says honestly. 

 

"Are you sure?" Mary says. Hilda watches her bite into a cookie and lick her lips, before speaking again, "I love sweets and as long as you bring them, well I don't care what you do."

 

Hilda nods, "Great, I can always bake you something. I assume you have a sweet tooth?" She's happy to let the more serious conversation happen at a snail's pace, as long as Mary isnt hurting anyone or too many people yet. 

 

Mary nods, taking her second cookie, Hilda watches her devor it.

 

"I can bake a cake later this week," she says, "Maybe red velvet or cinnamon."

 

Mary growls and Hilda can see her eyes glow just a little, whatever is there, clearly has interest.  

 

"That would be perfect," Mary says with wide eyes and licking her lips "Two nights from now?"

 

Hilda nods, noting she doesn't have to work that night and wonders if Mary knew that already, "Would you like icing? Maybe some decorations would be nice."

 

Mary nods, "Vanilla for the red velvet and if you do cinnamon, maybe something else,"

 

"Do you like pumpkin flavor?"

 

"Not like those lattes the damn kids are always drinking," Mary says, eating cookie number four. 

 

"Oh no, nothing that artificial, real pumpkin from my garden, maybe a pie or cupcake, or cookies," She says, happily, sure her family eats her cooking, but she knows that because no one else would cook or as well as she does. 

 

Mary sighs, "That would be lovely."

 

Hilda stands to go, she can tell this catches Mary off guard. 

 

"I have to get back, get a few winks before I have to be up with the family," Hilda says, she looks at the tray, plastic for this reason, "Finish the cookies, please." 

 

Mary nods and walks her out, "Come at the same time."

 

Hilda nods and smiles, "Okay." She hadn't expected to ask questions tonight, she has kept her expectations low and this had happened, this was good. 

 

"Have a good night." 

 

The other witch closes the door on her and she feels alone, until the crow overhead makes noise and she can almost feel the way home before she moves and actually goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So we've established that Hilda at some point met the real Mary and that's why she's suspicious of Lilith. She had decided to confront her and she keeps her one her good side things will be fine. So instead of attempting to fight she's gonna do what she does best cook and bake with magic.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story it has a few parts and probably a squeal, I've already written up to part 5 and I'm working on part 6 today. 
> 
> *The title is from Milo Greene's Move.


End file.
